This is a revised proposal from the California State University, San Bernardino, for a Minority Access to Research Careers (MARC) program. The CSUSB MARC program will be an institution-wide effort involving students and faculty in Biology, Chemistry, Kinesiology, Physics, and Psychology. The goal of this 5-year project is to substantially increase the number of CSUSB undergraduates from underrepresented minority groups who graduate and achieve biomedical and behavioral doctorates. The project will provide a comprehensive, inter-disciplinary array of Pre-MARC and MARC Trainee activities that will increase the number of these students who are able and motivated to succeed in rigorous doctoral study in these fields. Project Objectives include: 1. Increasing the number of well-prepared URM sophomores who are motivated to seek biomedical doctorates by at least 50% of current values, annually;2. Attracting and retaining more high achieving, doctorally motivated graduates in these disciplines, nearly doubling the number by the end of the 5 year project period;3. Increasing the enrollment of such graduates in relevant doctoral programs each year;Increasing the number of such students who attain biomedical and behavioral doctorates. The project is lead by a team of seasoned, highly productive CSUSB faculty researchers with proven track records in mentoring underrepresented minority students toward the doctorate. Ten Juniors and Seniors will be supported on this project. Public Health Relevance Statement: The future of the nation's biomedical research workforce depends on the continued development of well- trained undergraduates who seek biomedical and behavioral doctorates. The next generation will be made up increasingly of underrepresented minorities who historically have not pursued such goals. This project seeks to attract and prepare such students to meet this national need.